pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Horlor
Sean Horlor (born January 11, 1981) is a Canadian poet, actor, television producer, columnist and blogger. Life Beginnings Horlor was born in Edmonton, Alberta, and grew up in Victoria, British Columbia He earned a B.F.A. from the University of Victoria.Sean Horlor, Signature Eitions. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. Horlor resides in Vancouver, British Columbia. He is the author of Made Beautiful by Use (2007), published by Signature Editions, and co-host/associate producer of Don't Quit Your Gay Job, an original Canadian comedy television series that premiered on OUTtv in 2009. He is co-founder and co-owner with Steve Adams of Steamy Window Productions based in Vancouver. Acting Don't Quit Your Gay Job is a half-hour reality series broadcast on OUTtv in Canada OUTtv and Europe.OUTtv Netherlands Each episode features Sean Horlor competing with friend Rob Easton to see who can be the most successful at stereotypical gay jobs.IMDb: The Internet Movie Database The first season of the show (2009) had 6 episodes about jobs as bus driver, stripper, equestrian, dominatrix, modelling, and drag. The 2nd season featured curling, hockey, policing, and extreme wrestling.[http://www.facebook.com/DQYGJ Don't Quit Your Gay Job Facebook fanpage] Writing In 2003, Horlor collaborated with Vancouver poet Matt Rader and illustrator James Kingsley to publish Our Mission, Our Moment through Rader's publishing company, Mosquito Press. His debut poetry collection, Made Beautiful by Use, was published by Winnipeg-based Signature Editions in 2007, edited by poet John Barton. It was longlisted for the 2008 ReLit Awards.The ReLit Awards His work also appeared in the groundbreaking Seminal: The Anthology of Canada’s Gay Male Poets (Arsenal Pulp Press, 2007), edited by poets Billeh Nickerson and John Barton. Horlor is also a freelance writing consultant specializing in marketing communications, editorial services, and technical writing. He has previously worked as a speechwriter for Gordon Campbell, the Liberal premier of British Columbia.It's all in the arms He is currently writing Cocked & Loaded, a bi-weekly social column for Xtra! West and also runs Up Your Alley. Steamy Window Productions Steamy Window Productions is a production house established by Sean Horlor in partnership with Steve Adams in Vancouver, for producing various projects including films, music videos, shows and advertisements.Steam Window Productions official website Writing His earliest book was a hand-bound chapbook, Our Mission, Our Moment, which featured 8 poetic transpositions of the speeches of George W. Bush. His collection Made Beautiful by Use has been described as "a striking and, yes, beautiful set of musings on belief, sex, and power."Uptown Magazine Online - Winnipeg's Online Source for Arts, Entertainment & News Recognition His poem "In Praise of Beauty" won 1st place for poetry in This Magazine's 2006 Great Canadian Literary Hunt and "St. Brendan and the Isle of Sheep" was a 2006 Editor's Choice in Arc Poetry Magazine's Poem of the Year contest. In 2010, he competed in an international competition hosted by Tourisme Montréal to "search for the brightest star under the rainbow" and won the first annual Queer of the Year title. In popular culture He partnered with Steve Adams in an episode of Hot Pink Shorts: The Making Of in which Horlor and Adams would co-direct a short film within one day. In the one-hour show, they get advice of how to proceed with the short. The result was the 7-minute short Just the Tip[http://www.justthetipmovie.com/ Official website of short film Just the Tip co-directed by Sean Harlor and Steve Adams] The cast included Morgan David Jones playing Jayson, Kerrie Gee as Kate and Dan Dumsha as Throb. The film was co-produced by Horlor and Adams and released on Steamy Window Productions. Publications Poetry *''Our Mission, Our Moment'' . Courtenay, BC: Mosquito Press, 2003.Small & Fine-Press Handmade Book Exhibit, GreenBoatHouse.com. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. *''Made Beautiful by Use''. Winnipeg, MB: Signature Editions, 2007. Anthologized *''Seminal: The anthology of Canada's gay male poets'' (edited by John Barton & Billeh Nicholson). Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2007.ti:Seminal: The anthology of Canada's gay male poets, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. *''Best Gay Poetry, 2008'' (edited by Lawrence Schimel). New York : A Midsummer Night's Press / Maple Shade, NJ: Lethe Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sean Horlor, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. See also *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Audio / video *Sean Horlor at YouTube ;Books *Sean Horlor at Amazon.com ;About *Sean Horlor at Signature Editions *Sean Horlor Official website * Sean Horlor at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.bewilderingstories.com/issue359/beautiful_use_rev.html review of Made Beautiful by Use] at Bewildering Stories ;Etc. * [http://www.facebook.com/DQYGJ Don't Quit Your Gay Job Facebook fanpage] website] Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian television hosts Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Writers from Vancouver Category:LGBT producers Category:LGBT broadcasters Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:LGBT poets